


The French Lullaby

by OwlLover21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, French, M/M, Sing fic, Sleep, arankita, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlLover21/pseuds/OwlLover21
Summary: Kita wakes Aran up in the middle of the night since he can’t seem to fall asleep and Aran sings to him in French.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The French Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> YALL NEED TO CHECK OUT THIS VIDEO OF SOMEONE DOING A HEADCANNON I POSTED ON TIKTOK HYPE IT UP! CLICK ALL THE BUTTONS

SIDE BAR GO LIKE THIS[ VIDEO](https://www.tiktok.com/@kasl.art/video/6928117887521541381?sender_device=pc&sender_web_id=6924390673836475909&is_from_webapp=v2&is_copy_url=0) IT WAS BASED OFF MY HEAD CANNON THAT IM WRITING NEXT HYPE IT ALL THE WAY UP!!!!

* * *

Kita could not sleep. No matter how hard he tried he could not find a single wink of sleep. He didn’t want to get out of bed and make tea since he would wake the dogs up, who would then wake Aran up. He was content with just lying in bed, and then he got bored. Soon he rolls over to his fiance and wrapped his arm around him carefully. Kita heard a soft grumble before Aran turned over to him. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” 

“Nothing, go back to sleep,” Kita whispered. 

“No no, you only move to spoon me when something wrong,” Aran moved to sit up, allowing Kita to snuggle into his bare chest. 

“Just can’t sleep,” Kita said. 

“Want tea?” 

“I thought that but then I would wake the dogs and then no one would go back to sleep.” 

Aran chuckled before kissing Kita’s head. 

“Always thinking of others,” Aran said. 

“That’s me,” Kita said yawning. 

“Want me to sing?” Aran slowly rubbed Kita’s back. 

“Only if you do it in french?” 

“I feel like this was a ploy to get me to sing.” 

“I give no comment,” Kita moved the blankets around them before snuggling back into Aran. 

Aran cleared his throat before singing. 

Bonne nuit,   
Cher trésor,   
Ferme tes yeux et dors.   
Laisse ta tête, s’envoler,   
Au creux de ton oreiller.   
Un beau rêve passera,   
Et tu l’attraperas.   
Un beau rêve passera,   
Et tu le retiendras 

Aran repeated the lullaby while stroking Kita’s hair, watching his eyes flicker close. Kita wrapped his arms tighter around Aran's waist, pressing his cheek deeper into his brown skin while allowing sleep to slowly consume him. Aran didn’t move from his spot or stop his soft humming, just allowing himself to be in the moment with Kita. His brown fingers combing through his fiances white and black hair. When he was sure that Kita was asleep, he slowly inched them back down to fully rest in bed, tucked the covers around themselves snuggly before falling into the land of dreams with Kita. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation 
> 
> Good night,  
> Dear treasure,  
> Close your eyes and sleep.  
> Let your head fly away  
> In the hollow of your pillow.  
> A beautiful dream will pass,  
> And you will catch it.  
> A beautiful dream will pass,  
> And you will remember it


End file.
